1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component for deodorizing air and other gases.
2. Background Information
There are known a number of components for deodorizing air or other gases, including those containing active carbon which absorbs odorous substances, and those containing a chemical agent which emits a fragrance to conceal the existing odor. However, these deodorants cannot destroy the existing odorous substance and the deodorizing effect is saturated or diminished within in a short period of time.
Japanese Patent Application No. 59-132937 relates to a powdered complex having a deodorizing effect. This application discloses a powdered complex mixture obtained by drying a solution produced by reacting an L-ascorbic acid solution with a ferrous salt solution such as FeSO.sub.4 FeCl.sub.2 Fe(NO.sub.3).sub.2 solution. This powdered complex mixture reacts with an odorous substance to change its chemical structure. However, the powdered complex mixture simultaneously undergoes chemical changes in this reaction, and loses its odorizing power in a short period of time.
Clearly, a deodorizing component in which the deodorizing agent can be revitalized easily and simply whenever its deodorizing effect is diminished would be advantageous, as that would reduce the troublesome procedure of replacing the deodorizing agent.